


Star Matter

by rayedictator



Series: God's Country and Side Stories [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 90's AU, Anniversary, Banter, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, cis lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: It's their first anniversary and Crystal has a plan.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: God's Country and Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901539
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	Star Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh surprise????
> 
> Sooooooo, in the second chapter of my last fic there was this little comment about Gigi and Crystal having sex in the back of Crystal's truck and when I thought of that line I was so excited about the concept I almost made it happen but then I was like no it's their first time it needs to be in a bedroom. I thought I would just write it off after that, but uhhhhh...I started getting other ideas for fics in this universe because clearly I became too attached!!! Thus why this is a series now and it says storieS because I have a couple other ideas. I can't write about this iteration of these two forever though so my next fic is going to be something different, but I have like two or three other little stories planned for this universe. And not all of them are going to be smut so! Character growth on my part I guess...
> 
> My usual disclaimer: I'm not comfortable with RPF of people that might see it because they aren't that famous, but writing them as cis lesbians makes me okay with it. Crystal and/or Gigi can ask me to take this down. Crystal can read this on camera but she has to give me merch. 
> 
> Honestly I know I kind of said this before, but writing these fics is the only thing keeping me going right now and having people like them and being so nice is like ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. So thank you all as always.

Crystal sighs to herself, eyes moving from her Excel spreadsheet to her calendar where 'Crystal and Gigi First Anniversary' is written in pink with a heart surrounding it. It's only a week away and Crystal is still grasping at ideas about what to do. It has to be something romantic for sure. Gigi's always teasing her about never taking the initiative in their relationship. It's not completely true, it's just that Gigi, princess that she is, is used to everyone making the first move for her. She also knows Gigi is joking when she teases Crystal about not confessing first or asking her out. 

But still, Crystal wants to do something big now. Something very cowgirl sweeping the princess off her feet. Because somehow those were the metaphors they ended up with.

And Gigi deserves to be swept off her feet. 

Crystal knew Gigi was something special the second she laid eyes on her and it wasn't just because she was the most gorgeous woman Crystal had ever seen or because she was wearing business attire on a ranch. There was just a spark in her eyes, a determination, even though she was clearly nervous she would power through. Crystal was attracted to her instantly, but of course she tried her best to never let that on. Crystal had been hiring extra help in the summers for a couple years by that point so she was used to putting up the vague facade of a boss. And she was used to failing at being a boss and becoming friends with her employees by the end. But friends and girlfriends were very different. That was a line she could not cross, no matter how obvious it was that Gigi liked her. So Crystal just had to hope that Gigi came back and she got another chance. Which she did, even sooner than she expected. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic thing, but it was very them Crystal likes to think. 

That was a year ago and Crystal wants nothing more than a romantic evening to thank Gigi for the happiness she has given her in that time. 

Now if only she could come up with an idea. 

But that would have to wait until later, Crystal thinks to herself as she looks at the clock getting closer to three. Schools are out now which means she has a nice block of lessons to get through that will take her into the evening. 

Crystal still tries to think of anniversary ideas during her lessons. As her last student of the day takes off Daisy's equipment, Crystal goes over to Celeste's stall.

“What do you think I should do for Gigi for our anniversary, Celeste?” she asks, petting her neck.

Celeste ignores her in favor of sniffing her for treats.

“Come on, how come you always give her advice but not me?” Crystal whines.

“Um, Miss Crystal?”

Crystal turns to her student, Betty, who is looking at her questioningly. It looks like she's gotten Daisy back in her stall and has given her a treat.

“Oh, all done Betty?” Crystal asks.

“Uh, yeah,” she replies, still looking a bit concerned about her teacher's mental state.

“I guess that's it for today then,” Crystal says, giving Celeste one last pat even though she isn't being helpful, “You doing anything this weekend?”

“Oh, yeah,” Betty blushes as they walk out of the barn, “My girlfriend and I are going camping at this lake. I'm really excited, it'll be just us.”

“Aw, I'm glad you guys are going to get time to yourselves,” Crystal says, patting her head.

They round the barn just as Gigi is pulling into the driveway. 

“I should tell Miss Gigi about our trip too,” Betty says and she hurries over to the car as Gigi is getting out.

Crystal smiles as she watches Gigi and Betty hug. Gigi isn't really close to any of her students because most of them are pretty young and Gigi isn't great with kids, but Betty is one of her older students and the three of them have gotten pretty close this past year with Betty realizing she is a lesbian and Crystal and Gigi being mentors to her in a way. 

As she gets closer to the two she remembers what Betty said about her and her girlfriend going to a lake this weekend and an idea strikes her. “That's it!” she exclaims suddenly.

Gigi and Betty turn to look at her and Crystal's mouth clamps shut.

“Miss Crystal is being kind of weird today,” Betty tells Gigi like a traitor.

“She might not show it, but Miss Crystal is usually weird,” Gigi says. She puts a hand on Crystal's waist once she reaches them and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Am not,” Crystal says with a pout even though she knows Gigi is right.

“Well, I better get going. Have to pack,” Betty says, “See you next week.”

“Have fun,” Crystal says.

“Be safe,” Gigi adds, waving her off.

Betty rolls her eyes but promises she will as she hops into her car.

“What's got you weirding out the kids today?” Gigi asks once Betty has driven off.

“Nothing, don't worry about it,” Crystal says, kissing Gigi to distract her.

Gigi pulls away to give Crystal a look. “Fine, I'll let you get away with it today,” she sighs.

“You're so nice to me,” Crystal jokes.

Gigi rolls her eyes and pulls Crystal in again. “Come here, you.”

The next Friday Crystal doesn't take any afternoon lessons, instead focusing on getting everything ready for when Gigi gets home that evening. She gets on the computer and prints out a map from Mapquest like Gigi finally showed her a couple months ago, she gets some blankets and pillows from storage and throws them in the back of her truck, and most importantly goes to the store to get groceries and a large picnic basket. 

After a sneaky call to Gigi's mom while Gigi was in the shower to double check if she forgot any of Gigi's favorite foods, she was informed Gigi goes on about her tamales all the time so her last task of the day before Gigi gets home is making tamales. When they're done she puts them in the basket with guacamole, chips, Gigi's favorite fruit snacks, carrot sticks, jerky, cookies, cupcakes, and a few cans of lemonade. The basket goes in the truck and Crystal quickly brings the horses back into the barn and runs back upstairs to change. She looks out the window as she's tugging on her nicest pair of jeans and sees Gigi pulling into the driveway. She puts on a flannel and goes downstairs to greet her girlfriend.

Gigi smiles when she sees Crystal come down the stairs. “Hey, happy anniversary,” she says, putting her purse on the kitchen table and coming over to give Crystal a kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” Crystal responds, putting her hands on Gigi's waist, “You want to go put on something cute? I have a nice night planned for us.”

Gigi's eyes light up. “Really?” she asks, not even pretending to be cool about it.

Gigi's excitement makes Crystal's chest swell with affection and she nods, smiling. “Really,” she says, “So go get ready.”

Gigi goes upstairs to change and Crystal goes outside to her truck to make sure everything is in order. 

A few minutes later Gigi peeks out the door, clearly looking for Crystal. When she spots Crystal at her truck she comes outside and walks over to her.

“You ready?” Crystal asks, giving Gigi's jeans, tank top and cardigan a once-over. 

“I don't know, do I need my purse or anything?” Gigi asks.

“Nope, just yourself,” Crystal says, pulling out her car keys from her pocket.

Gigi makes a face, “Can't we take my car?” she asks.

“No, Princess,” Crystal says, opening the passenger door of her pick-up truck, “This is your carriage tonight.”

Gigi sticks her tongue out at Crystal as she walks past her to haul herself into the truck.

Crystal ignores Gigi and closes the door for her and goes around the car to the driver's side. Gigi is reaching for the Mapquest directions when she opens the door and she slaps Gigi's hand away.

“It's a surprise,” Crystal whines, grabbing the piece of paper for herself.

“How romantic you're being,” Gigi says. Her voice is teasing but Crystal can tell she's pleased. “You sure I can't give you the directions? We might get lost if you try to do it yourself.”

“I haven't gotten lost since you showed me Mapquest,” Crystal defends, starting the truck.

Gigi looks out the window, smiling to herself and Crystal pulls out of the driveway.

“What?” Crystal asks, glancing at her suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Gigi says, shaking her head a little.

Crystal doesn't push further and takes a short look at the directions before turning out of their property. She can see Gigi's feet tapping the floor, clearly excited. 

“How was work?” Crystal asks to distract her.

“It was good, another one of my dresses sold,” Gigi says, casually.

“That's amazing Gee!” Crystal exclaims, taking her eyes off the road for a minute to look at her girlfriend.

“Look where you're going,” Gigi says sternly, “You can't get this excited about every dress I sell.”

“Yes I can,” Crystal insists, trying to pay attention to driving, “Don't you?”

“Yeah, but I think it will wear off eventually,” Gigi says, “Then I'll be dying to move on to something bigger.”

“And when that happens, you can,” Crystal assures.

“I know,” Gigi says, but she still looks unsure.

“You think too much, babe,” Crystal says, reaching over to brush a finger through Gigi's hair.

“I know,” Gigi rolls her eyes this time.

“We're almost there,” Crystal says and Gigi perks up again.

It only takes about ten minutes to get where Crystal wants to go. Out in the country there's a lot of farmland, but a lot of untouched nature too. And although Crystal hasn't been to it a lot there is a nearby lake that is relatively secluded making it a nice place for a date.

There is a dirt road leading to the lake used by the occasional fisherman and Crystal takes the truck down it, turning the truck so the rear is facing the lake.

“What are you doing?” Gigi asks, looking around confusedly.

“Making sure we have a good view,” Crystal says, turning off the truck. She opens the door and jumps out with Gigi following more reluctantly.

Gigi ohs when she sees the picturesque lake. She walks towards the shore and takes in the view. While she's distracted, Crystal opens the back of her truck and climbs in to lay out the blankets and arrange the cushions into a semi-circle of comfy. She gets the picnic basket last and plops it down on the blankets. The noise alerts Gigi and she turns, gasping when she sees Crystal's set up.

“A picnic?” she asks, smiling.

“Fit for a princess,” Crystal says, gesturing grandly to the basket.

Gigi laughs and walks over. Crystal holds out a hand for Gigi to grab and Crystal pulls her onto the bed of the truck.

Gigi immediately wraps her arms around Crystal's waist and kisses her. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

“Happy anniversary Gee,” Crystal says, brushing their noses.

“Happy anniversary Crys.”

“I hope you're hungry,” Crystal says, sitting down cross-legged.

“Starving,” Gigi says, imitating Crystal's position.

Crystal takes out the container with the tamales first and Gigi already looks ecstatic. 

“Oh my god, my favorite,” she says, taking the container from Crystal.

“Your favorite you never told me about,” Crystal says, unpacking the rest of the food, “Your mom had to tell me about that one.”

Gigi tilts her head. “I didn't?” she shrugs, “Guess I forgot.”

Crystal giggles at her. “It's only been a year I guess. There's still so many little things to, like, learn about each other,” she says.

Gigi hums, clearly not paying much attention, focusing on biting into a tamale.

Crystal gives up on conversation and starts eating too. 

An hour later the two are relaxing against the cushions, watching the sun set. Gigi is eating the last of the fruit snacks and Crystal sneaks a hand in to grab a couple for herself which makes Gigi glare at her.

“Sharing is caring,” Crystal says.

“You planned a very romantic anniversary so I'll allow it,” Gigi says, turning back to the lake.

“Did I make it up to you for not confessing first?” Crystal asks.

“You didn't have to make anything up to me, you know that,” Gigi says, resting her head on Crystal's shoulder.

“I know, you just like teasing me,” Crystal says with a pout. 

“Look who's talking,” Gigi fires back. She sits up to put the now empty fruit snacks packet in the basket with the rest of the garbage and then settles back into Crystal's side, giving her a kiss on the jaw.

Crystal puts an arm around Gigi and starts running her hand through her hair. She's surprised how long it takes her to get to the end now. Of course she knows how long Gigi's hair is, but feeling it like this makes her realize how long it has gotten. It's almost to the middle of her back.

“Your hair is getting so long,” Crystal notes.

“Yeah, do you think I should cut it?” Gigi asks, “Should I cut it to my shoulders like when we first met?”

“You do whatever you want with it,” Crystal says, “It's your hair and you'll be gorgeous no matter what you do.”

“How am I supposed to make decisions when you're like this?” Gigi asks. She pulls out of Crystal's grasp to drape herself over her, Gigi's arms holding herself up and bracketing Crystal's waist.

Crystal tries to think of an answer, but Gigi kisses her, clearly no longer interested in talking. Crystal moves a hand under her cardigan to grip Gigi's waist. She tilts her head slightly, running her tongue along Gigi's bottom lip to get her to open her mouth.

Gigi does even as her lips quirk into a smile and their tongues meet in between their lips. Crystal reaches her free hand up to run through her hair again, the strands running through her fingers like silk.

Gigi pulls back with a smirk, she shrugs off her cardigan and discards it. She tosses her hair to the side and leans back in to kiss up Crystal's neck. One hand comes up to the top of Crystal's flannel shirt, playing with the first button.

“You know, this wasn't actually part of my plan,” Crystal says, knowing where Gigi is going with this.

“Aren't the best things in life not planned?” Gigi asks, smirking against Crystal's ear, “I heard someone say that once.”

“She sounds smart, this person,” Crystal says, gripping Gigi's waist with both hands.

“She is smart. And very sexy,” Gigi says with a giggle, “This place isn't visited often, right?”

“Just the occasional fisherman I think,” Crystal says, tilting her head as Gigi kisses down her neck again.

“And it's too late for any of them,” Gigi says, unbuttoning the first couple buttons of Crystal's shirt.

It's true, the sun is beneath the horizon now and the stars are starting to appear. Too late for fishing.

Gigi finishes unbuttoning Crystal's shirt and pushes it off her shoulders, leaving her in her bra. Even though no one is around or will be around, this isn't a good place to get fully undressed so Gigi leaves Crystal in her bra and her flannel hanging off her arms.

Gigi kisses Crystal again and Crystal pulls Gigi's tank top out of her jeans so she can touch under it, running her hand over Gigi's bare breast. Gigi moves closer and rests her knee at the apex of Crystal's thighs. 

“Just take my pants off now, I don't want to drive home in wet pants and underwear,” Crystal says, already going to unbutton her jeans.

“Yeah, fair enough,” Gigi agrees. She helps rid Crystal of her pants and underwear and then unbuttons and removes her own.

Gigi sticks a couple fingers in her mouth to get them wet and then moves them down to rub circles on Crystal's clit, making Crystal shudder under her.

“Fuck, Gee,” Crystal mutters, arching her hips into Gigi's touch.

Gigi smirks at her, leaning down to kiss her neck while her fingers move from her clit to run along her folds.

Crystal takes a handful of Gigi's hair and pulls her up gently to her face. “Fuck me,” she whispers, their lips brushing.

Gigi bites Crystal's lip as she complies, entering her with two fingers.

Crystal moans, using her grip on Gigi's hair to tilt her head slightly so she can kiss her properly.

Gigi moves closer to Crystal, pressing her pelvis to Crystal's hip. Crystal takes her hand from Gigi's hair and wraps her arm around her waist.

Crystal gasps as Gigi's fingers hit her deeper. “We can't sit around out here all day, just make me come,” she says, spreading her legs wider.

“Shame, I could do this all night,” Gigi says with a smirk.

Crystal snorts. “No you couldn't. You're practically humping me already,” she says, glancing to where Gigi is gyrating against her hip.

Gigi frowns and thrusts her fingers harder into Crystal, her palm rubbing against her clit.

Crystal shudders. “Princess,” she breathes, her fingers tightening on Gigi's waist, “Make me come, please?”

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Gigi says, trying to sound sweet but she ends up giggling.

Gigi concentrates on fucking Crystal with her fingers, leaving her palm against her clit. After a couple minutes Crystal whines and rolls her hips against Gigi's hand as she gets closer. 

“Come on,” Gigi encourages, kissing Crystal's jaw.

Both of Crystal's hands quickly move to grip Gigi's arm and she comes on Gigi's fingers with a moan.

Gigi moans softly to herself watching Crystal's hips twitch and feeling her fingers get wetter. “So hot,” she murmurs.

Gigi moves her fingers in and out of Crystal gently, going with the movement of Crystal's hips. When Crystal slows down she pulls her fingers out, rubbing against her clit one more time.

Crystal is still catching her breath when Gigi throws her leg over Crystal to straddle her.

Crystal laughs breathlessly. “You gonna ride me, cowgirl?” she asks.

“I'm gonna ride your face when we get home,” Gigi says, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“We're not going to be done after this?” Crystal asks, reaching out a hand to run over Gigi's pussy before she enters her with two fingers.

“It's our anniversary,” Gigi says, bearing down on Crystal's fingers, “The sun just set and I'm not going to be done with you until it rises again.”

Crystal laughs lightly. “I'll hold you to that,” she says. She sits up a little straighter to push Gigi's tank top up over her breasts. She puts her free hand on Gigi's rib cage and pulls her closer, taking a nipple into her mouth.

Crystal keeps fucking Gigi who rolls her hips in rhythm with Crystal's fingers. She threads her fingers through Crystal's curly hair, holding her to her chest. Crystal moves her thumb to rub Gigi's clit and she gasps. 

“I love you, Crys,” Gigi says with a slight laugh.

“I love you too,” Crystal says against Gigi's skin.

Gigi tilts Crystal's head up to pull her into a kiss. Crystal's fingers speed up and Gigi's thighs tighten. 

Gigi pulls away, “So close,” she says against Crystal's lips. 

“I know,” Crystal whispers, kissing Gigi's neck.

Gigi comes with a gasp and Crystal wraps her arm around Gigi's waist, holding her tight. She pulls her fingers out of Gigi to rub against her gently. Gigi moans and shudders under her hands.

Once she feels Gigi has calmed down from her orgasm enough, Crystal wraps her other arm around Gigi's waist as well and turns them so they are laying down together. 

Gigi hums contentedly and buries her head in Crystal's sweaty, and still mostly clothed, chest.

Crystal runs her hands through Gigi's hair. She lets go of Gigi with one arm to lay on her back and is surprised by the view.

“Hey,” she whispers, nudging Gigi.

“What?” Gigi groans, wanting to stay snuggled next to Crystal.

“Look.”

Gigi pulls away to look at Crystal who points up. Gigi follows her finger and sees what seems like a million stars covering the sky. 

“Wow,” Gigi says, “Didn't know there was that little light pollution out here.”

“Yeah, it's pretty nice,” Crystal says, “Makes you want to stay here forever.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” Gigi says, “I need to fuck on a bed, even with the blankets this hard surface thing isn't working for me.”

Crystal giggles. “You did promise me all night.”

“I did,” Gigi says, sitting up, “So get your pants on.”

Gigi pulls her top down and finds her underwear and jeans.

Crystal is a little slower getting dressed and Gigi is sliding off the back of the truck while Crystal is still putting her jeans back on.

“Hey, do you hate my truck less now at least?” she asks.

Gigi gives Crystal a look as she closes the back of her pick up and jumps out.

“Let's not talk crazy, babe,” she says.

“I'll get you to like it by our next anniversary,” Crystal says, nodding to herself.

Gigi smiles and pecks Crystal on the lips. “I can't wait to see what you come up with then.”


End file.
